


[Podfic] Aziraphale Confuses His Wedding Planner

by Evillullaby



Series: [Podfic] Good Omens Outsider POVs [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, aziraphale is an idiot, outsider pov, wedding planner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillullaby/pseuds/Evillullaby
Summary: Jenny is a wedding planner, looking to take on a new client. Mr Fell is happy to have her on board, but he isn't always the best at communicating...(A human wedding planner can't make sense of an angel who can't make sense of humans either... it's humorous fluff)
Relationships: Crowley/Aziraphale, Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Series: [Podfic] Good Omens Outsider POVs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054376
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] Aziraphale Confuses His Wedding Planner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aziraphale Confuses His Wedding Planner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046589) by [WorseOmens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorseOmens/pseuds/WorseOmens). 



Listen to Podfic on [Tumblr](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/638002127680258048/podfic-of-aziraphale-confuses-his-wedding-planner)

Listen to Podfic on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/evillullaby-podfic/episodes/Aziraphale-Confuses-His-Wedding-Planner-Podfic-eo1g9n)

MediaFire Download [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/nl2x0u0e04mrh2z/Aziraphale+Confuses+His+Wedding+Planner.mp3/file)


End file.
